Earth Bound
by mikeyboixD
Summary: The Carter's move to Orlando, Florida coming from a unique line of ancestry. Michael pisses off Ryan at first but something keeps drawing him back to Michael.


**Earth Bound :: Chapter 1  
>by mikeyboixD [collaboration with KinaCouture]<br>Pairing: Michael Carter (OC) / Ryan McCarthy  
><strong>

**Posted on: May 19, 2011  
>Version: 1.1.0<strong>

Summary: The Carter's move to Orlando, Florida coming from a unique line of ancestry. Michael pisses off Ryan at first but something keeps drawing him back to Michael.

* * *

><p>Michael walked down the pavement all the while humming to the song that was playing on his iPod. He graced anyone he passed by with a quick smile and a quick wave. After one final turn, he'd finally arrived at his house, but before walking through the double doors, he made sure to grab whatever was left inside the mailbox.<p>

"Michael, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, come in here, I have something to tell you."

"Alright, gimme a sec." Michael deposited the contents from the mailbox onto the counter by the door and left his backpack on the couch in the living room and finally made his way to the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Okay, so you know how they've been relocating a lot of people at my job?" Michael grabbed an apple from the fruit basket between him and his mom, took a bite, and nodded his head. "Well, I was one of those people." Michael continued chewing his granny smith and nodding his head. "This means we'll be moving."

"Where to?"

"Orlando, Florida." While making his way to the trash can, he thought about the situation for a moment before turning back around towards his mom and smiling.

"So when do we move?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, that should be everything ma'am. Do you need help with anything else?" One of the movers handed Kathy a clipboard attached with it a couple of forms.<p>

"Nope, I believe that's everything." After one final signature, she handed the clipboard back to the man who was a tad shorter than herself. "Thanks so much for your services."

"Anytime ma'am." The small man waved over his co-workers and they all headed off.

"Michael! Are you missing anything?" Kathy yelled out.

"No mom, I've got everything. You?"

"I still have to check but as long as you're set. Mind getting dinner started while I check over my stuff?"

"Sure!"

Kathy walked back in the house while Michael made his way to the kitchen and she could hear the familiar noises of clattering pots and pans.

"Want anything in particular?"

"Hmm, make some comfort food; this move was a little stressful." They both share a quick laugh before Michael gets back in the kitchen and starts making dinner.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dinner's ready!"<p>

"All right Michael, I'll be down in a minute." Michael took the chance to set-up the table; as soon as he'd finished, his mom walked down the stairs looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Uhm, hello? Why do you look so elegant?" Michael chuckled a bit and his mom joined in. "I mean, it's just dinner, right?"

"What? I can't look beautiful for my son." A moment of silence and suddenly, they both burst out laughing. "Alright, all jokes aside; I actually have to meet with a client at around 7:30. With that said, would you like to come with?" Michael sat at the table and set the napkin cloth on his lap.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Kathy joined Michael at the table and sat opposite him on the long dining table and started eating together.

* * *

><p>"Well, doesn't someone look spiffy?" Kathy snickered a bit.<p>

"You know how much I detest formal attire. Must I really wear this?" Michael grimaced at the suit he was wearing.

"Whoa buddy, I never told you to wear a suit. Just wear something nice. If you're going to wear jeans, you can't wear any with holes in them, okay? A casual dress shirt, probably a red one since it's a nice color on you, should do." Michael smiled and walked back inside the house. "But hurry, we're going to be late if you don't change fast enough."

Kathy grinned when Michael walked back outside in about five minutes, "That was quick."

"Well, I was anticipating on persuading you to let me change so I had an extra set of clothes conveniently laid out. Now, come on, let's go. We've gotta make an impression on this client, you've got my iPad?" Kathy nodded. "Alrighty, let's go!"

Both of them got in the Audi A4 Sedan and were on their way. Michael grabbed his iPad 2 from the dashboard, turned it on, and gently pressed on the screen.

"Alright, so according to this email from the Board of Education, my transfer to Cypress Creek was finalized yesterday and they're expecting me tomorrow, first thing." He switched over to a new application. "According to the UPS tracker, the shipment of school supplies should arrive sometime tonight, I'm gonna let them know to just leave it by the door considering the fact that we may not make it home by the time the delivery truck gets there."

"You ordered all the things you needed, right?" He nodded towards his mom. "Alright, can you check the details on Charmed Angels?" He nodded his head again and turned his attention back on the device in his hands.

"Okay, so your transfer was finalized today and you'll be expected tomorrow. They're going to give you a new security badge and as they promised with your transfer, you now have a secured position on the Board of Directors. Moving on to bank statements," he swiped across the iPad's screen and brought up the Angels Banking Terminal.

"You have a total of almost $5,000 deductions and most of them seem to be coming from bills. Other than that, the balance on your account is the same as last month and that's without a few extra thousand that have been deposited into your account. Need anything else?" Kathy slowed the car down and parked in front of an enormous house.

"Nope, we're here."

Kathy and Michael exited the car and made their way towards the huge "house." Michael looked around and observed the land.

The house was elegantly placed atop a hill overseeing the beach so there was definitely a chill, and the subtle smell of sea salt was evident. The lawn looked absolutely immaculate with its lustrous green grass and beds of flowers and sugar maple trees sparsely spread out.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, but not as good as ours." They both shared a laugh before walking up to the front doors of the house and ringing the bell.

A fairly old man greeted them and asked the standard questions that butlers asked when guests arrived at the front door.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Kathy Carter with Charmed Angels and this is my son, Michael Carter. We have an appointment with a Mr. Paul McCarthy." The butler took a double look at Kathy and then Michael, who has scribbling notes on his iPad.

"Ah yes, Master McCarthy senior is expecting you, please, have a seat in the living room and he'll be right with you." Kathy and Michael made their way to the living room and eloquently sat on the leather couches.

"Michael, you know what to do, right?" Michael nodded his head, crossed his legs, sat up straight and placed the iPad on his lap all the while a new application loaded on his device. "Awesome. I'm disappointed in the fact that this isn't something you wish to seriously pursue in the future."

"Oh mom, please, you know what I plan to be and I don't think I'll be changing paths anytime soon." Kathy frowned for a moment but smiled a few seconds after.

"Ah, I'm going to be so proud of you no matter what career path you choose to do in the end." They both shared a smile before a built tall man walked into the room, Michael and Kathy both got up at the same time.

"Ms. Carter, it's great to finally meet you and mister…" He turned his attention to Michael and shook his hand.

"Michael. Michael Carter. I'm Kathy's son."

"Ah, that's great to hear. Well, let's have a seat and get down to business." They both sat back down but this time, Kathy and Michael were more professional with one another. Michael sat back in the same position as before, with his back perfectly straight and Kathy did the same. "So do you have anything to show me that'll make me feel more inclined to invest in your company?" Kathy nodded.

"Yes, we do, Michael, if you will," Michael turned his iPad towards the man in the room and Kathy began to explain, "As you can see, the other pharmaceutical companies have been unsuccessful in patenting the DCA method but what Charmed Angels has been able to do is create an alternative solution which utilizes portions of the DCA method but is a method which our company has been able to patent." Kathy directed the monologue to Michael and he picked up.

"Research, paired with very accurate statistics gathered by internal resources, proves that the DCA method is very effective at what it does and that is to cure cancer. However, as Kathy has stated previously, the DCA method can not be patented. That is why Charmed Angels has created an alternative solution which is similar to the DCA method but has added benefits." He turned to a new visual on his iPad. "One, the drug itself can not interrupt the body's natural cell activity nor will it interfere with any of the other body's functions and two, the drug has been synthesized to use numerous natural chemical make ups so the drug can not be stopped in manufacturing due to toxic hazards." The older man in the room nodded his head.

"Okay, so the bottom line is…"

Michael looked at Kathy and she nodded her head, "The bottom line is, it'll be easy to manufacture this drug with its low cost and the public will be eager to use a natural drug that can cure cancer. This means more profits, which means you'll be getting back all of your investments and an extra 20%; that's the minimum amount during the first year. There are possibilities that the drug can sell at a more alarming rate." As Paul was about speak, someone else walked into the room who closely resembled him but was much younger.

"Dad, there's a call for you, it's urgent." Father and son looked at each other before Paul got up.

"Sorry, but I do have to take this, Ryan will sit in for me until I return. While I'm away, please explain any risks involved with this investment." Kathy and Michael nodded their heads. "I'll be back soon and I hope to close this deal by then."

Ryan shook both Kathy and Michael's hand and sat on the leather couch where his father was sitting, Ryan's hands lingered on Michaels for a moment more than it did on Kathy's. Ryan sat on the couch differently than his father did and was slouching and looking like a slob. Kathy and Michael shared a glance before nodding their heads; Michael spoke first.

"Let us guess, you don't really care about this and don't plan on listening to the things that your father had asked for." Ryan suddenly felt really uncomfortable in his seat and started trying to sit up. "Nah, don't bother."

"Listen you little bitch," Kathy sat up straighter as if she was getting ready for a brawl to occur, "I'm not gonna let some fag come here and disrespect me in my own home."

"So what are you going to do about it? Are you gonna get up and pull some MMA on me like you do with all the people you can't deal with? Just for the record, whoever told you that you're only happy when you're hurting others, they were right." Ryan's stance faltered and his eyes went wide.

"How'd you…?"

"The way you shook our hands, the look on your face and the feeling you have in your eyes; they all say everything about you." Ryan scowled, got up, and directed his fist towards Michael. Michael responded with getting up quickly, grabbing his fist, moving his head thus forcing Ryan to involuntarily lose his balance which Michael used to his advantage and intensified Ryan's fall by pushing him hard on the floor. "You use a lot of force; it'll work against you if you don't know how to control yourself. Now get up before your father gets back and is shamed by your recklessness...again." It was too late though, Paul had already walked into the room with Ryan's face firmly planted on the floor.

"What happened?" Paul looked like he was ready to blow up. Kathy stepped in this time.

"Oh, Ryan was just showing Michael some Mixed Martial Arts but I think Michael cheated," She chuckled and Michael gave a sheepish grin.

"Mom, you know I don't know how to fight." Michael offered his hand to Ryan but Ryan just slapped it away and helped himself get up.

"I'm gonna go do my homework…" Ryan grumbled and he grumpily walked up the marble staircase mumbling things under his breath.

"You'll have to excuse him, he hasn't been feeling fairly happy lately." Kathy and Michael both smiled in unison.

"Alright, so let's finalize this deal, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So this was just something I decided to come up with after watching the movie with my friend, Kina. If you have any suggestions as to how this story should progress or if there's anything funky going on in the story, then do let me know so I can address them. :].<p> 


End file.
